lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Tirpack
Dave Tirpack (born Dave Smith) is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro High School. He is the son of Haley Tirpack and Dan Matthews and the step-son of Michael Tirpack. He was conceived during an affair where Dan was cheating on his wife. Dave's mother later married Michael and he gave Dave his last name. Character History Goes to the high school for 8th after the middle school burns down. He befriends Paul and is Ms. Tirpack's son. In season 14 he starts dating Jasmine. He gets detention with his mom and she catches them and they break up because Dave is too embarrsed to be dating her. In season 15 he runs away but comes back after seeing his mother on the news. His mother forces him to get a job so he works as a babysitter. In season 16 he starts being really good because his mom threatened to send him to a private school. In season 17 he begins to develop feelings for Lilly. In season 18 they begin to date. He finds out that she has oral sex with guys in the boiler room after school. He confronts her about this and she agrees to stop. After the shooting, Lilly goes back to her old ways and Dave catches her. He then breaks up with her, and tells Cameron he still has feelings for Jasmine. When he hears that Jasmine has feelings for him he goes to find her and asks her out for lunch. The day after their date, she decides to tell Dave that her and Lucas had sex. At first he is mad, saying that they had a promise to each other, but later Cam convinces him that he shouldn't be mad, and that Jasmine thought they weren't getting back together. He later apologizes to her and they get back together. After Jasmine gets suspended for fighting Lilly, Dave texts Jasmine to see if she's ok. She replys with "Don't ever talk to me again." Dave asks Maddie to talk to Jasmine to see what she's mad about, and Maddie finds out that it was Jasmine's mother who sent that text and that she hates Dave. After she gets back from her suspension, they decide to keep dating much to her mother's dismay. When her mom finds out they are still dating she pulls her out of Lake Munro, and makes them break up. After the break up, Dave tells Maddie about Maddie's mom wanting them to date. He begins to flirt with her, but she tells him no, because she is dating Rico, and Jasmine is her best friend. In season 20, he tries to get over Jasmine. She appears at his house, having run away. He tries to convince her to go home, because it would be best for her. However, she doesn't listen. His mother calls Jasmine's mom and she comes and picks her up. When Jasmine re-enrolls in Lake Munro she is told to stay away from Dave. After learning about her overly controlling mother, Dave and Maddie help her get away. In the end she goes to live with Maddie, but her and Dave do not get back together. He later confronts Maddie about Rico possibly cheating on her but it turns out he was just getting dance lessons for the upcoming dance. In season 21, freshman, Jessica, is in one of his classes. She sees him, and after asking Maddie if he was single, she asks him out. At first he turns her down, but he then changes his mind, and agrees to go out with her. Later, Jasmine begins to flirt with Luke making him jealous, revealing that he still has feelings for her. He later takes Jess out on a date to make Jasmine jealous, but it doesn't work. He ends up really liking Jessica, and they begin a relationship. When Jess goes to a party, Bianca calls Dave to come get them. Not being able to drive, his mom drives him to the party to get Bianca and a drunk Jess. When his mom tells him they are going to drop Jess off at her house, Dave convinces her to let Bianca do it, since he already had one girlfriend's parents hate him. Later, when Maddie decides to break up with Rico, he is there to support her. When Rico gets angry about the break up, Dave protects Maddie. Later, Maddie reveals to Jasmine that she has feelings for Dave. Later, his girlfriend, Jess, starts drinking excessively and invites him over to her house while drunk to have sex. When he comes over he sees she is drunk and puts her to bed to rest. The next day he finds out she has kept drinking and is turning into an alcoholic. He tries to get her to get help but she refuses saying she doesn't have a problem. Later, he begins to worry about her and wants desperately to get her help. With the winter dance coming up he wants to take her, but she gets suspended from having alcohol on campus. In season 22, he is angry at Jess for constantly drinking and refusing the constant help he has been trying to give her. He then breaks up with her after he feels that he caused her to start drinking. Later, Maddie shows intrest in him, and after she asks Jasmine if it was ok, she confesses that she has feelings for him. He tells her he likes her too, and the two kiss. The next day, Jess is shown to be jealous, and when Dave is alone she calls him out and telling him that he makes everyone he dates crazy because he is crazy himself and that he is going to do the same thing to Maddie if he doesn't let her go now. He then decides to end things with Maddie, and when he tries to she asks him about it. He tells her that he will make her crazy, but she assures him that he's not at fault and they don't break up. Later, he catches Aaron taking pills and alerts Cam, to which Cam gets Aaron to stop. Later, after Cam gets gay bashed in the park, Dave tries to figure out who did it. With Cam's help he finds out that the gang goes to Lake Munro and with the help of Rico, he confronts them. Maddie sees them and tries to stop the fight that was bound to happen, but Dave punches one of the guys in the face and a fight breaks out. The police are called and they are all taken down to the station. Dave's mom is not pleased that he fought, but she happy that he stuck up for Cam. Helping fight, Rico rekindles his friendships with Maddie and Dave. He is later seen saying goodbye to Rico. Later, he and Maddie go on a weekend trip together with Dave's mom. In season 23, he and Jasmine are paired up to do a school project on family history. During this, he discovers his father is not his biological father. When he confronts his mom, she tells him the truth and he realizes that new girl, Julia, is his half-sister. When the secret comes out, Julia's parents separate, because Dave was the product of an affair that Julia's dad had when her parents were married. Haley insists that she didn't know that he was married at the time, and ended it as soon as she found out he was. She was already pregnant with Dave. After her parents separate, Julia blames Dave out of anger. Later, after discovering Erin's disapperance, he and Jasmine find their own way to cope with the tragedy. Later, he and Maddie break-up after they realize they are better as friends. Later, he develops feelings for Cam, which confuse him, because he is straight. After not being able to get rid of the feelings, he and Cam share a kiss. The two begin a relationship shortly after this. In season 24, he and Cam hit a bump in their relationship after he has trouble admitting his relationship. He later breaks up with Cam, and they stop speaking to each other altogether. After feeling bad about how things ended, he attempts to talk to Cam. They evanutally get back on speaking terms and become friends again. Later, they help each other pick out dates for the prom. In season 25, he comes back from summer break with a new romance with Kylie. Later, he and Kylie try to make it work but they end up deciding to leave it in the summer. In season 26, Maddie confronts him about his constant dating. She tells him it isn't healthy, but he ignores her and leaves. Later, he begins to date Brooke. They later break-up after Brooke decides that it is not what she wanted in a relationship. Later, he finds the two football players bullying Rayin and Dylan and confronts them. They back off after this, especially after Dave reminds them of his history. Later, he takes a road trip with Cam, Maddie, Jasmine, and Olivia. Later, Rayin begins to hang around Dave a lot, which causes everyone to believe that Rayin has a crush on him. Later, he is seen helping Maddie find a prom date after she breaks up with Hunter. They end up deciding to go together and at prom, Maddie reveals that she has feelings for him. He tells her he has feelings for her too. Later, he, Cam, Maddie, Jasmine, and Olivia talk about their futures as people and as friends. After graduation, he and Maddie decide to begin dating again and confess their love to each other. He returns in season 32 to say goodbye to Lake Munro with his mom. It is also revealed that he is still dating Maddie. In season 33, he and Maddie return to visit Haley and they tell her that they are engaged. Trivia *He has appeared in 256 episodes. **He is one of six characters to reach 200 episodes, the other four being Sammi Rose, Zach Richards, Jasmine Nelson, Paul Tyler, and Haley Tirpack. *He and Julia Matthews are the second pair of half siblings featured on the show. **The first were Charlie Blake-Rose and Tyler Richards. **They are the first pair of half siblings to have different mothers. *He's had relationships with 7 different people, the most out of any character. *He and Maddie are the third couple to get engaged on the show after Sammi & Zach and Olivia & Connor.